Fighting the darkness
by 01allmightfan
Summary: After learning he has a second quirk Izuku Midoriya's life starts to spiral out of control. Somebody from his past comes back, he must learn how to use his new quirk, he has to fight the darkness that wishes to destroy him, believing he is alone in this fight. Will he be alone or will he have a lot of overprotective heroes/heroes in training right there with him? Read to find out!
1. Tragedy Strikes

It was a normal May morning when Izuku Midoriya awoke to a strange pain in his back. Shrugging it off he works with his weights until breakfast.

* * *

By the time English starts the pain in his back had spread to his chest. The pain worsened everytime he saw Present Mic rubbing his chest. Reaching out Izuku tugs on Bakugou's shirt as sweat dripped off his face.

Bakugou turned to yell at Izuku before stopping. Looking at Midoriya then towards Sero who was now sitting in the aisle way with a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "What's...what's goin' on over here?" Present Mic asks as he walked over.

"Don't know. Midoriya you ok bud? What's goin' on?" Sero asks the greenette.

"Don't know. Pain. Hurts. It hurts." Izuku says as tears fall off his face.

Present Mic dropped to his knees with a slightly flushed face and gently held the greenette's scared hand. "What hurts kiddo? Your head? Your nose? Your legs? Your butt?" He asks earning a small smile.

Izuku shakes his head. "B-Back...chest..." Izuku sobs out.

"Alright bud lets get you to see Recovery Gir-" Present Mic starts coughing as he fell forward, catching himself with one hand.

Izuku looked down at Mic as the man started gasping and trying to get air into his lungs. The man struggled to pull something out of his pocket before growling and dropping the plastic covered thing. The thing turned out to be a inhaler. Asthma. Present Mic had asthma. Izuku slipped out of his chair and sat next to the blonde. "Teacher. Somebody go next door and get the teacher there! Hurry!" Izuku yelled out, ignoring his own pain.

Ojiro was the first to react and rushed out the room and next door to 1-B. Izuku pulled the gasping man to his chest and frowned when something fell out of the mans leather jacket. Turning Mic over he places his hand over the mans chest then vice versa. "Follow me. Breathe like me." Izuku says as he took in a deep breath then let it out slowly.

Present Mic's eyes shone with fear but he copied his student. For some reason he felt more at ease with Izuku holding him. He took more deep breaths as Ojiro rushed back in with Ectoplasm. Izuku kissed Yamada's forehead as he listened to him breathe.

"Good, good. There you go. You're doing good sensei." Izuku says softly as he watches the others chest. He could hear the wheezing loud and clear as he breathed in deep and let it out.

Yamada was almost calmed down enough that he would just be able to get up and walk to Recovery Girls but his lungs choose that time to twitch again and made him panic once more. He saw Ectoplasm pulling out an inhaler from his pocket but when a ray of light suddenly blinded him he felt air rushing into his lungs.

The pain was no longer there but the light shone brighter before just turning into a faint glow. Taking a deep breath he no longer felt pain in his lungs or the need to cough or scratch at his closing throat.

Frowning he tries to move away from the glow. "Oh god I'm dead. I'm dead and Aizawa is going to kill me." He whines until he sees Sero's strange elbow.

Looking back he sees a shocked Midoriya looking at his hands that glew a soft green. The boy's shirt had ripped to let wings sprout out behind him. The wings pure white, just like freshly fallen snow on a winters evening. But just as the light in the boy's hands disappeared so did the wings.

Izuku was shaken by what just accrued until he saw a pack of cigarettes and a lighter near Present Mic's inhaler. Had that been what had fallen out? Picking them up he opens the pack to see that the cancer sticks had no filters.

Gritting his teeth Izuku slaps the blondes hand as he reached out for the pack of cigarettes. "What the heck is wrong with you?! Smoking?! You /SMOKE FILTERLESS CIGARETTES/ when you have asthma?! What the heck?!" Izuku yelled at the man.

Mic held his hand to his chest as he looked up at Izuku in shock. "Do you know how bad this could've been?! You have asthma and mixing that with tar and nicotine is just going to make it worse! Your lucky this didn't happen while fighting a villain!" Izuku yelled as he grabbed the front of the man's jacket and brought him to eye level. "Your suspossed to be a role model and you do this?"

Mic felt guilt in his heart as he saw the fear in his students eyes. Going to speak he was dropped as Izuku crushed the box of cancer sticks then stomped on it. By the time the boy was done the box looked like it was run over. The boy looked up at Mic with sweat on his brow and swaying side to side.

"I'm not mad. I'm just disappointed." He says as he rubbed the top of Mic's head. "I know your an adult and I'm just a kid but that scared me. That scared all of us. We don't want our teacher to drop dead because of an asthma attack that was worsened by cigarettes. Please...don't..do it ag...ain.."

Suddenly Izuku fell to his side, out cold.

* * *

"He has a what?!"

"Calm down now Toshi, Torino." Recovery Girl says as she quickly checks to see if Izuku was startled awake. "He has a healing quirk of sorts. I'm not sure what it exactly but I do know is that when I checked on Mic his lungs sounded as if somebody had replaced his old ones with new ones!"

Toshinori looked at the small form on the hospital bed who was curled up on his side with a little hello kitty plush under his arm. "He had a quirk all this time? Was it dormant?" He asks quickly.

"It was. It seems that it activated with stress, as some quirks do, and caused him to pass out from either sheer joy, terror or confusion." Recovery Girl says softly. "From what I gathered from Sero, Mineta and Mic a bright light came from Midoriya and healed Yamada! They said he even had wings. He also might've chewed out Yamada for smoking with asthma and crushed his pack."

Toshinori had to hold back a laugh as the mental image flashed before his eyes. "So what does this mean for the kid?" Torino asks. "He has two quirks now and he still hasn't gotten a hold of One for All yet."

"Well I suggest he gets training from a winged hero to learn how to fly, I'll help him with his healing and he continues his training with you two. Once he learns how to fly he can stop training with the winged hero, I'll help him with his healing every other day and you two can continue like normal." Recovery says as the door opens and closes.

Aizawa stands near the door with a deadpan look. "Where's the problem child?" He asks just as Izuku sits up in bed.

"Over here sensei." He says as he rubs at his eye. "What happened?"

"You fainted after using a quirk. Apparently you healed one of my idiots." Aizawa says as he walks over and sits next to Izuku's legs. "Thanks."

Izuku smiles but inwardly frowns. Aizawa was still covered in bandages and still looked like he was in pain. Recovery Girl had tried to heal him again but he was still low on stamina after the physical therapy, teaching and grading he was still too warn out for her quirk to work.

Izuku took in a deep breath and let it out again. Climbing out from underneath the the blankets he was under Izuku crawled up to Aizawa and carefully pulled him to his chest. Putting a hand onto Aizawa's chest he kisses the man's forehead.

Aizawa looked up at his student in confusion until his body felt completely lax. He felt as if Toshinori and Yamada were holding him close to them, rubbing his sore muscles after a stress filled day. A small smile graced his lips as he felt the student holding him card his fingers through his hair.

Izuku touched the cast on the mans arm and felt it change. He gasped in shock when he saw flowers all over their laps. The flowers were small white daisies and white camellias. Smiling he slips it into the mans hair.

Laying his hand over the heroes eyes he sees his hand glowing a bit brighter as he healed the man's eyes and head. Izuku felt himself getting dizzy but he ignored it. His hands stopped glowing a moment later. Aizawa blinked open his eyes and saw...everything. It wasn't blurry as it had been since the attack.

His head wasn't throbbing, his arms didn't hurt, his legs didn't hurt, nothing hurt! Looking up at his student he felt his eye's go wide when he saw the wings on his back. "Whoa." He says softly in astonishment.

Izuku smiled until he fell back onto the bed and into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Toshinori and Torino watch over Izuku as he slept. The boy had fallen right back to sleep after healing Aizawa. They had seen the boy's wings fade to light and his hands glow when touching Aizawa's wounds.

They wanted to understand what was going on. Why was the boy passing out? How had the boy gotten this quirk? Where there any effects on the boy?

Izuku blinked open his eyes and saw that the room was lit up orange. Smiling he sits up to look outside. He liked the sunset. "Midoriya?"

Izuku looked to his right to see Torino and Toshinori sitting next to his bed. "Hi. What time is it?" Izuku asks softly.

Toshinori checked his watch and frowned. "It's nearly six in the evening." He says before taking Izuku's hand. "Midoriya, my boy how do you fe-?"

Izuku suddenly flinched and pulled away from Toshinori as if he was burned by the other. Izuku's eyes were filled with fear until they went blank. "S-Sorry. I...my hand. It hurts." Izuku lied as he quickly got out of the bed.

He slipped on his shoes, grabbed his bag then turned to the two adults. "First, thank you for staying with me and Second why was I holding Hello Kitty?" Izuku asks as he points at the plush.

"Firstly we wanted to make sure you were safe and secondly it's the comfort toy of the office. For students and teachers who are afraid of needles." Toshinori says as he stands. "Midoriya are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I need to get home." Izuku says as he walks towards the door. Stopping he turns and kisses Toshinori and Gran Torino's cheek. "Good evening."

Quickly leaving Izuku missed the concerned looks that were thrown his way.

* * *

"I'm home!" Izuku calls out as he dropped his shoes by the door.

Soft cries were heard as Izuku walked in. Gripping his backpack handle Izuku sighed softly as he walked up to his mothers door. "Mom? Did you take your medicine?" Izuku says softly.

There was no answer making Izuku frown. Sighing he walks into his room. Closing the door he pulls out his homework and heads to his desk. It's an hour later when he finishes up. Putting the work in his backpack he goes to his closet.

Izuku pulls out some clothes and puts them in a separate bag. Going to underwear and pajama drawer of his dresser Izuku puts them neatly in the bag. Opening his backpack Izuku pulled out his empty water bottle and candy wrappers to slide his clothes bag in next to his travel oral care pack.

Walking to his closet he sees a old, slightly burnt cat plush. Picking it up he buries his face in it's head. He remembered that the plush was given to him by the Bakugou's five years ago when he had to live with them for a while.

Nuzzling it's purple head Izuku jumps when he hears something outside his room drop. Putting the toy into his bag he buckles it then zips it up. Pulling it on he opens his door to see his mother on her knees with a knife in hand and a picture on the ground.

His mother slammed the knife into the picture as he stood, shell shocked behind her. "Mom?" He calls out.

Inko looked back at her son with tears in her green eyes. "I-Izuku baby! I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry mama couldn't protect you!" She sobbed out.

"Oh mom." Izuku says before dropping his bag and rushing to his mother.

Her once bright eyes suddenly turned dark and scared. Izuku gasped when he saw his mother pull a revolver out of her cardigans pocket. "S-S-Stay back Hisashi! I-I-I'll kill you for what you did to our baby!" She suddenly screams.

Izuku felt his heart stop and his blood run cold. Stepping back and raising his hands he tries to speak but a gunshot rang out and a bullet grazed his cheek. Something warm started to dribble down his freckled face just as his mother shot at his legs.

A gasp left him as he felt the bullet go in then out of his leg. Another bullet enters his arm, his stomach then his shoulder. Crying out he tries not to vomit when he sees how much blood he's loosing. Grabbing his backpack he quickly runs out of the apartment.

Why?! Why did she think he was his father!? Was she stuck in a bad memory and just hallucinated he was that bastard?

Izuku ran as fast he could, body numb to the pain. He knew he was losing blood, a lot of it. He could feel the blood pooling into his shoes, being soaked up in his uniforms shirt. Izuku quickly turned down a alley way, hoping to get to the busy street but his vision grew blurry causing him to trip over somebody's leg.

Dropping onto his stomach Izuku coughs up some blood just as rain started to pelt down from the sky. "Holy shit. Kid! You alright?!" A voice says from behind him.

Struggling he moves onto his back just as a man with dark purple scars and what looked like staples and a man with scars all over his face and no nose appeared above him. Coughing up more blood Izuku reached out for the men with a shaky arm.

"H-Hel..p me..."

* * *

Stain held the green haired boy as if he was a new born babe as he and Dabi ran for the hospital. He cradled the boys head to his chest as he grabbed Dabi's sleeve to drag him towards a intersection. They rushed fowards only to be stopped by a man with large arms.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on you two! One of my colleagues said they saw you carrying a bleeding kid. I've already called for an ambulance so please stay calm." The man says before Stain stepped forwards.

"Back off. My brother here is bleeding out! He'll be dead by the time the paramedics get here!" Stain growls out before pushing past and running into an alley way.

Using his speed and agility Stain grabs Dabi and starts jumping to the hospital. A moment later they were suddenly in front of the hospital's ambulance doors. Looking around they spot Kurogiri inside, calling out for help.

A second later the duo were being rushed by nurses and a man wearing a lab coat. Stain and Dabi watched them quickly leave with Midoriya and Kurogiri quickly warped them away.

* * *

 _ **A hour later in a different part of the city..**_

Yamada rubbed his chest as he looked at the cigarettes then turned to see Aizawa and Toshinori debating on nicotine patches or gum. Sighing softly he grabs some candy to give to Midoriya tomorrow as a thank you when two women walk in.

"A Yuuei uniform? Really? Oh that poor baby. I hope he's going to be ok." One of the women says as they grab a rain poncho.

That got the teacher's attention.

"I heard the kid had gun shot wounds all over. He must've got in between a fight or something." The other woman says.

"Wasn't that kid at the first year sports festival? Uh...Midoriya right?"

"Yeah. Poor baby. Hey maybe we can bring him something in the hospital!"

"Doubt it. They say villains brought him in."

"No!"

"Yes! It was that mist guy and the hero killer! I guess even villains have a little compassion towards children."

All three Yuuei teachers look at each other before dropping the items they were holding and rushing out.

With All Might carrying them all three heroes and jumping off the buildings made it to the hospital in six minutes when it would've taken twenty by foot. Rushing inside they vaguely saw a flash of white fur and gray skin.

"Principal, Cementoss!" All Might called out as he carried the two men on his back over to their colleagues.

"Ah, All Might! Were you called as well?" Cementoss asks as the Principal jumps onto Aizawa's shoulder and hides his body in the scarves so only his head was showing.

"Ah it's always so warm in here!" Nezu says as he pressed his face up against Aizawas.

"What happened? Is the problem child alright?" Aizawa asks just as a doctor was walking over with Naomasa and Sansa.

"Hello. You all must be the teachers from UA huh? Alright then please follow me." The doctor says as he walks towards a elevator.

* * *

The UA staff felt their hearts grow cold when they look into the hospital room to see Izuku Midoriya's small, pale body laying against stark white sheets. The boy had tubes going into his arms, in his nose and a monitor showing his heart beat, pulse, oxygen levels and blood pressure.

"Oh my goodness. What happened?" Cementoss asks as he held back Toshinori from rushing in.

"We got a call to Midoriya's apartment building from his mother saying that she shot her son, thinking it was her husband. When we got to the apartment building and raced to the apartment itself we found Midoriya Inko, dead. It was suicide. There was a bottle of sleeping pills, a piece of paper and her phone clutched in her hand. She took her life because of what she did." Naomasa says softly.

Yamada felt his legs give out when he heard the news. A sob was torn from his throat as he felt Nezu's small paw on his shoulder. "Yamada-kun! Are you alright?" Sansa asks as he steps forward.

Yamada shook his head as he hugged the small, furry body in front of him. Nezu turned his head a bit with a wavering smile. "Yamada is Izuku Midoriya's father."

* * *

"So you accidentally got Inko pregnant when you were still in high school and she was in college at a party?" Toshinori asks softly.

Yamada nods his head as he rubs at his green eyes. Sniffling he looks up at his shocked boyfriends faces. "We had to wait until I was Eighteen to get married but it was right before little Izu's second birthday that Inko told me that she didn't want me to be in his life. She wanted me to be what I always wanted, a hero. She sent me pictures of Izu every week, every holiday, every birthday...for a year. I don't know what happened. I got worried and tried to check on them but everytime I went to see them a man would stop me and I could hear Inko sobbing." He says softly.

"Even when Aizawa and I started dating I tried to see my son. I wanted to hold him, tell him I was his papa, tell him I loved him...but then...then that man tried to kill them. I went there with a friend and we saw blood on the door. We broke the door down to see Izuku and Inko in their own puddles of blood. The first time I held my son was when he was bleeding out with a knife in his tiny hand and stomach."

"When we got them to the hospital and Inko woke up she told me everything. That bastard tricked her into thinking that he was me! He said he was me using a disguise quirk that lasted weeks at a time and switched my quirk. That bastard hurt my baby and my baby mama! She never spoke to me again or let me see Izuku no matter how many times I tried to get the courts on my side. Unfortunately they always sided with Inko until she filed a restraining order against me when Izu was 11. I was only able to try for a year to get my baby back a-and when he came to Yuuei I-I was ecstatic!"

Yamada looked up at his friends and colleagues. "I saw him in the crowd near Iida! He even yelled out when I yelled out 'Everybody say Hey!'. I got worried when I didn't see him walk out, then I got pissed when I found out what happened, then I snuck over to his apartment. I made sure Inko wasn't home, knocked on the door and said that I was friends with his old babysitter and he had said that he wanted a full report on how the kid was doing. He invited me in immediately. We played some video games, cooked, watched a movie and he showed me his room. We talked for hours until he fell asleep in my arms when I was brushing his hair after he took a bath."

Toshinori and Aizawa felt both pity and a bit of anger at the man for not telling them that they were their student's step-fathers! Aizawa went to speak but Cementoss spoke up first.

"Do you know who the man is? We ca- _will_ search for him." The man says as he lays a soothing hand on the blondes shoulder.

Yamada gulped and looked up at Yagi. "That bastard disappeared five years ago. I knew he was a villain but I couldn't arrest him. I didn't have soild proof until he nearly killed the symbol of peace." He says as his hair fell over his right eye a bit. "I-It was All For One."

* * *

 _"I love you son."_

 _Who's there? Why did that voice sound like Present Mic's voice? He remembered that voice clearly. It brought him calmness and happiness._

 _"I'm sorry my boy. I wish I could've been a better father. I'm so sorry."_

 _That voice. That voice brought nightmares, memories of pain, yelling...blood. Izuku felt lips touch his forehead before he started to panic._

* * *

It has been two days since Midoriya was brought to the hospital. He was told about his mother's death and a consular came to see him. He tried to explain to them that he could live alone but it was against the law.

It was at that time that the principal walked in and said that he would be living in the new school dorms with one of the teachers and another student.

That was an hour ago. Now he was just laying here, waiting for Recovery Girl to come and heal the bullet wounds in his leg and stomach. The door opening got his attention and he felt his heart break when he saw the tear stained face of Mitsuki Bakugou. The woman ran in and hugged Izuku tightly.

Izuku stiffened when the woman accidentally touched his wounded shoulder but wrapped his arms around the woman. A tall man with red hair and black eyes walked in next along with Present Mic behind him. They were both wearing black suits.

Izuku looked up at Mitsuki and sighed. "This really isn't a bad dream." He whispered before tears fell from his eyes.

He really was alone now.

* * *

Katsuki watched as Inko's casket was lowered into the ground. He knew she wasn't actually inside of the casket. She was hanging around his neck and around his finger.

Looking down at his finger he stared at the gem that contained some of Inko Midoriya's ashes. His parents had planned the funeral and had discussed with the Iida's how she was going to be put to rest.

But without them knowing her body had been burned, turned to ashes, taken to a special company and turned into jewelry. Her last wish in her will was that she was to be turned into jewelry so she can be with her family and friends forever.

Katsuki's gem on his ring was a dark red, a garnet, while his necklace was a peridot crystal with metal around it to keep the jewel safe. Both pieces of jewelry had a pinch of her ashes showing inside.

His parents had similar ones but for everyone that got the jewelry they all had one thing in common. Everyone had a peridot necklace but different rings. His parents had a ruby ring (Mitsuki) and a sapphire (Masaru).

Next was All Might. He had a lapis lazuli with the ashes turned into a swirling motion inside, after him was Aizawa. The black haired man had a amethyst as his gem. Next Present Mic had a citrine in the shape of a heart as his gem. Beside him the Iida's nearly had the same ones for each of them.

Tensei had a black onyx in a oval shape with golden arms wrapped around it. Next to him were his parents. Both of them had the same gem. They both had a turquoise gem in a rectangular cut with the ashes sprinkled inside. Next was Tenya, his gem was a bit different he had a sodalite with gold wrapped around it like Tensei but the ashes inside of his were in the shape of a small heart.

Then finally there was Midoriya. He had two rings and two necklaces with one of each tucked away in his pocket. His first ring was a rose quartz in the shape of a rose in full bloom and his second was a black onyx with the ashes swirled inside so it looked like a mini galaxy on the boys finger. His first necklace was the same as everyone elses but his second was a bright blue stone called Larimar. The stone was inside a little bed of silver leaves that held it in place.

She had said that the stones that would be given to them would mean something but they would have to figure that out themselves. Looking back at Midoriya he saw Tenya gently wiping the boys face.

Looking back at his ring he felt something wet go down his cheek. Touching it he brought his fingers back to see water on them. Licking it he tasted salt. It was a tear. He was crying. A sob escaped his lips as he watched the dirt being shoveled onto the casket.

Turning he buries his face into his mothers side as another sob escaped him. He felt his mother wrap her arms around him as they sobbed together.

* * *

Tenya led (more like carried) Izuku and Katsuki to his room as the adults talked in the kitchen. "Please make yourself at home." He says as he gently laid Izuku on his bed. "Are you alright Midoriya?"

"I want my mom." Izuku sobbed out.

Iida felt his heartbreak as he gently wiped the tears away from the boys face. "Shhh, shhh. It's ok. It's going to be ok." He says softly. "Do you want to cuddle?"

Izuku nodded quickly as he reached out for Iida. Climbing into bed with the boy Iida turned his head to look at Katsuki. "You can either join us or I have a few puzzles, books and a small television over on my desk." He says as he carefully covers them up.

Katsuki walked over to the desk and turned on the small television. Turning the tv to a cartoon channel Katsuki listened to the cat and mouse fight, Glasses' breathing, Deku's soft sobs...lips smacking togeth-what? Turning Katsuki's face grew hot when he saw Iida and Izuku making out on the bed.

 **"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"** He screams as Iida pulls away from Midoriya.

"Calming him down. Ever since we were little this was the best way to calm him besides cuddling." Iida says as he gently scratched behind Izuku's ear.

"What do you mean ever since you were little?! I'm his childhood friend!" Katsuki growled.

"Yes well after you started beating him we met at a family barbeque. His mother, his aunt, my uncle and himself came together. We met then and when I asked about his quirk two years later he stopped talking to me. Now if you'll excuse me." Iida says as he lays back down and kisses Izuku again.

Blushing Katsuki sat back down and tried to ignore the soft whimpers coming from Deku and the possessive aura coming from Glasses. A knock on the door started him into looking at the door. "Dinners here kids." Mr. Iida says softly.

"Oh thank god!" Katsuki shouted causing Mr. Iida to jump in shock.

"Huh. Guess he was really hungry."

* * *

Tensei looked over to where his brother was feeding their cousin some chicken pieces. A small smile made it to his lips as he watched Tenya gently talk to the greenette. He knew Tenya had a crush on their cousin so he was glad he wouldn't get in trouble for it. After all, they aren't related by blood.

"Izuku? Do you want to spend the night before going back to the hospital?" Mrs. Iida asks softly.

Izuku looked to Aizawa who nodded. "Y-Yes please." He says softly.

Tensei smiled softly and reached other to stroke Izuku's head. "Don't worry buddy." He says softly. "We'll keep you safe from any nightmares ok?"

Izuku nods as he picks up a piece of pizza from his plate. "This pizza looks weird! What kind is it?" Mic says only to get elbowed in the side by Aizawa. "Ow!"

Mrs. Iida chuckles softly. "That one is beef noodle. It has ramen and hamburger meat on it." She says as Mic bites into his piece.

His face lit up before turning to All Might and Aizawa. "Oh god. Now that's going to be the only thing he wants to eat for a month." Aizawa groans as All Might laughs.

Izuku looked to Tensei who's hand was slightly shaking. The poor man had a day pass out of the hospital as well so they could all attend the funeral. Looking towards Mic and Aizawa something clicked in his mind. If he could heal them...could he heal Tensei?

And if he could heal Tensei could he heal All Might?

* * *

Tensei hummed as he helped Izuku put on one of his old Iron Man tee. "Alright bud do you have to pee before bed?" He asks while trying to get a brush through the teens hair.

"I'm not a little kid anymore Tensei-sama." The greenette whispers.

Tensei sighed softly. "I know buddy. I'm sorry. It's just...I never got to see you that much when we were growing up. I'm so sorry I couldn't help you." He says as he laid his cheek on Izuku's head.

Izuku frowned. Just a hour. That's all he needs.

* * *

Izuku looked up at Iida's sleeping face before slowly climbing out from under the navy haired boys arm. Leaning up he kisses the top of his head and whispers into his ear. "By morning light you will have your brother back."

Carefully crawling out of bed Izuku crawled two doors down and into Tensei's room. He saw the mans wheelchair by the bed first before he saw the man. His brows were furrowed as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

Izuku climbed up next to him and gently held his head close to his heart. He repeated the process from two days ago with Aizawa and Present Mic. But for some reason when he used his second quirk he...he didn't feel anything. He didn't feel tired or like he was in pain.

Once his hands stopped glowing he looked down at the man to see a peaceful look on the mans face. Crawling back to Tenya's room he climbs back under the blanket. Now. Just have to wait til morning.


	2. Back to the hospital

**_Hi! Um this is the author and just to warn you I have an OC in this story! His name is Touma and it means Ten Thousand Swords which ties into his quirk that'll come into play later. Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Tensei yawned as he awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside his window. Scratching his lower back he swings his legs over the side of his bed and stands. Walking to his little bathroom he quickly empties his bladder, washes his hand, brushes his teeth then washes his face.

Stretching he sighs in content when he heard his back crack. "Man I'm get..ing...AHHHHHH!"

* * *

Tenya sighed and he tried to get Midoriya to wake up. Picking him up from under the arms he chuckles when Izuku let out a sleepy mumble about Taiyaki and an angry old man. "Custard is...is better!" He mumbles just as a scream startles both boys.

"Tensei!" Both boys yell.

Rushing into Tensei's room Tenya was shocked when he saw Tensei standing near his wheelchair. He was smiling and stomping his foot before looking up at his family. "I-I can stand." He says with small tears in his eyes.

Tenya and his parents rush to him and hug him tight, missing Izuku making his escape. "Brother this is amazing! H-How is this possible?!" Tenya asks as he looks up at his brother with tears dripping off his face.

"I-I don't know! I-I just woke up, did my morning routine a-and I realised I was standing!" Tensei says as he hugged his family tightly.

"W-Wait. You woke up and you could walk? D-Did you have a pleasant sleep? A-A nice dream maybe?" Tenya asks worriedly.

Tensei nods with a smile. "I dreamt about that time when you were eight and we took you and Izuku to go see the fish at the aquarium when you touched a star fish. But...for some reason it felt like my head was kissed. I remember it from my dream." He says as Tenya pulls away.

Tenya quickly turned and started searching the house when he saw that Izuku wasn't there. Using his quirk he races back up to his brothers room with fear on his face. "He's gone. Midoriya is gone."

* * *

Izuku ran as fast as his injured leg could handle. Panting he turns a sharp corner only to bump into somebody's chest. Looking up he tries not to gag from the pain pulsing up from his, possibly now bleeding, leg.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You alright there kid? Take it easy." The blonde man says as he carefully helped Izuku sit down on a bench.

"N-No! I need to get to school! Take me to school! Please! Please I'm begging you!" Izuku yells as he tries to stand but for some reason can't.

Looking down at his leg he sobs when he sees the large blood stain on the borrowed sleep pants. "Oh crap. Hold on kid I'll get you to the hospital." The man says before manhandling Midoriya a bit.

Izuku wrapped his arms around the mans neck as the blond ran. He could feel the blood going into his shoes and sobbed again. He was scared. He didn't want to bleed anymore. He...He wanted his mom.

* * *

It was half an hour later when the Iida's, the Bakugou's, Present Mic and All Might (in his muscle form) were seated in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for news. Katsuki shook a little when he heard his "mentor-for-a-week" tell Mic and All Might something that made him feel fear stab at his heart.

"I was just walking and he ran right into me. He begged me to bring him to school but when I saw the blood I brought him straight here. They told me that he had aggravated some of the wounds so badly that the blood soaked through the bandages." Jeanist says as he takes a bag from one of his side kicks that just ran up to them. "Thank you."

The side kick looked surprised for a moment but smiled none the less. "No problem Best Jeanist sir!" They say before happily walking away.

"So you've finally started to say thank you, huh Tsunagu?" Present Mic joked.

"Oh be quiet Hizashi." Jeanist chuckles.

A moment later a nurse with pink skin walked in with a clipboard and a familiar set of eyes. "Excuse me? Who is here for...ah! Izuku Midoriya?" He calls out.

At once six people stood and the three Pro's walked over. "Is he ok? How bad was it?" Mic asks in concern.

"He'll be fine. The wounds which were already starting to close reopened and caused him to bleed. Now he is on bed rest and to stay here. Under no circumstances is he to stand or walk on his own. The wound on his leg could get worse as can be said for the one on his stomach." The nurse says as he pulls out a little slip of paper. "This is his new room number and privacy number incase you want to know how he's doing when your not here."

"Thank you so much Mister..." All Might begins.

"Ashido. My name is Yuki Ashido." Nurse Ashido says before jumping in surprise at Bakugou's shout.

"I KNEW YOU LOOKED LIKE RACOON EYES!"

* * *

"Tsunagu, I need to talk to you alone."

Jeanest looked at the other blonde in surprise at the serious tone the other was using. Shrugging he followed Mic into a bathroom where the other locked the door. "Zashi? What's wrong? Why aren't we going up with the others?" Jeanest asks before he was quickly hugged by the other blonde. "Zashi?"

Mic shook as he let out a loud sob. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He sobbed out. "Thank you for saving him."

Dropping the bag of clothes next to him Jeanist wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller male. "Zashi what's going on? Who is that kid?" Jeanist says as he rubbed the sobbing mans back.

"M-My baby. He's my baby boy. M-My son." Mic hiccuped.

Best Jeanist felt his heart stop and tears fill his eyes. "Th-That kid's my...my nephew?" He says as he held his little brother close.

Mic nodded as he sobbed, no longer able to speak though the sobs. Jeanist gently pushed the smaller blonde away and crouched down onto one knee to hold Mic's face in his hands. "Why didn't you tell me you had a child? Does mother know? Does father know?" He asks as Mic pressed his face into the slightly bigger hand.

"W-Was **hic!** afraid. You left home, didn't know how m-mom **hic!** and dad would react!" Mic says in a soft voice. "H-He's fifteen, Tsun."

Jeanist did the math in his head and felt his own tears fall. "Oh Zashi." He whispers as he pulls his little brother to him.

Together they sat there, crying for what felt like hours but was only ten minutes.

* * *

Izuku was sat up in bed, drawing on some printer paper when two families and All Might walked in quickly. "Deku! What the fuck?! Why'd you run away?!" Bakugou yells as he gripped the collar of Izuku's medical kimono.

Iida quickly walked over and pushed Bakugou away from Midoriya and hugged the greenette tightly but was careful of his shoulder. "You healed Tensei didn't you? Thank you. Thank you." He whisper before turning to Bakugou and chopping him in the head. "And you! No trying to hurt the injured!"

"Ow! Fuck you! I was-huh?"

Bakugou watched Izuku suddenly stand on shaky legs and hold both of his now glowing hands out to All Might. The big blonde mn quickly rushed forward and brought Izuku into his arms, one on his upper back and the other around his waist just as the wings formed on his back.

Izuku looked like a small toddler in the mans big, muscular arms. The green haired boy pulled All Mights face close to his and kissed the bridge of his nose. The boy's hands shine brighter as he placed one on All Mights chest and the other on his stomach. The freckle face hero in training rested his forehead against All Might's shoulder as tears filled his eyes, flashes of memories of his horrible past blinking into existence behind tightly shut eyes.

Why was this happening? This didn't happen before! Izuku tried to push it away with happy thoughts. Kacchan's genuine happy smiles, Iida's hand being healed, Todoroki being able to smile, his mother's hugs, Tensei being able to use his quirk again, All Might being able to stay All Might and...and...All Might living a full life.

All Might felt calm and safe with his young charge in his arms. He felt like he was gaining more time...wait. No. No! He's too badly wounded! They don't even know the limitations of the boys new quirk were! But it was already too late. He felt the boy go limp before the bright green light faded and the wings disappeared. Holding the boy out in front of him he watched a thin line of blood dribble out of the boys mouth as the room fell into chaos.

Tenya rushed over and took Midoriya's scarred hand as Masaru Bakugou ran out to call for a nurse. All Might held the boy in his arms as a tear dripped off his face. For a second time in his life All Might felt his heart breaking at the possibility of losing somebody else he cares deeply for.

 _"Please...please god don't take Midoriya away from us."_

* * *

Present Mic and Best Jeanist run out of the shop they had gone to to get gifts for Izuku holding each others hands. This can't be happening! Mic had gotten a call from Recovery Girl to get back to the hospital immediately. Her voice sounded grim when she said that both All Might and Midoriya had fallen unconscious and neither are waking up.

Running into the hospital they ignore the calls of no running to rush up the stairs to the floor that All Might and baby Mighty Mic (new nickname given by uncle Jeanist) are on. Slamming open the doors they see All Might sitting on a hallway bench with a tight hold around a angry looking red head.

"LET ME GO! IZU NEEDS ME! LET ME GO!" The man screams as tears fell from his face.

"Touma stop that! Midoriya is going to be fine! Chiyo is with him now and she is healing him as much as she can." Aizawa says as he walks over holding three cups of coffee.

"You shut up you bastard! I'm just here for Izu! I didn't even know Inko died be-because I was too busy for...for my little Izu." The red head man, now known as Touma, growled as he curled into All Mights arms as if he was scared of Aizawa.

All Might held the red head as if he was a baby while Mic quickly walked over. Mic quickly checked All Might over before forcefully pressing their lips together. Pulling back Mic hugged the big man around the neck and pulled him close.

"Oh thank god. What happened?" Mic asks.

"Midoriya, he...he...he healed me Zashi. My stomach and lung are back. I-I checked the scar and it was just that. A scar. I-It looked like Aizawa's in color and there was no pain when I pushed on it." All Might whispered as Aizawa and Jeanist joined them.

Mic goes to ask another question but stops when he hears a loud sob come from inside Izuku's room. Mic quickly walked over, the sound of his son crying breaking his little MC heart. Opening the door he rushes in completely ignoring the surprised looks from Nezu, Torino, Chiyo and a man with wings

Climbing onto the hospital bed he gathered the crying teen in his arms, pulled him into his lap and gently rocked his son. "Shhh, shhh, shhh. It's ok Izu, it's ok. Don't cry, don't cry." He whispers to the crying boy.

Gently moving some hair out of the boys eyes he kisses Izuku's forehead as he rocked him slowly. He wanted to comfort his baby boy like he was never able to before and just say that 'daddy's here, daddy's never going to let anything happen to you ever again' like he wanted to. He wished he could've been there to comfort Izuku through nightmares or the bullying when he was young but for now stopping his tears is going to have to do. He wanted to be apart of Izuku's life but he knew he had to take baby steps.

The other pro's and civilian walk into the room with small smiles on their faces. They knew that Hizashi needed this and so did Izuku. The poor boy had gone through so much in a little amount of time.

Izuku let out a small hiccup as he nuzzled his cheek into the hand that was gently placed on his face. The hand was so warm and comforting that he didn't want it to move away from him. He had been telling Recovery Girl what he had seen while healing All Might and he had just started to cry. He was grateful for his teacher to try and comfort him and he was extremely grateful for how he is. This was the same way his mother would hold him after a bad dream or a waking nightmare.

Sniffling he took in a shaky breath to help calm himself down. Once he was coherent enough he looked up at Present Mic to see that he was gripping his shirt like a lifeline. Blushing Izuku let the shirt go and started babbling apologies to Mic.

Yamada smiled gently down at his son as he babbled out apologies for gripping him like that and the soft mutters of curiosity from his shirt not ripping. The blonde placed his chin on top of the boy's head as he held him closer, a protective aura surrounding him. "It's ok Green Bean. It's ok." He says as Midoriya seemed to melt into the hug.

Izuku let out a shuddering breath and let himself relax into the man's hold. He felt so safe with Mic and he didn't want to move but a familiar red head walked over and buried his face in Izuku's stomach which started the poor boy.

"I'm so sorry Izu-chan. I'm so sorry. I-I was so busy trying t-to get the new one built th-that...oh god I'm so sorry." Touma whispers as he sobs into the boys warm stomach.

Izuku smiles softly and gently pets the mans head. "Aizawa-sama it's ok, it's ok. Please don't feel sorry. You've done nothing wrong." He says softly.

Touma takes in a shuddering breath before sitting up straight, well as straight as he could since he was half kneeling and half on the bed. "B-But.."

"No buts. I take it you've been neglecting your health. Your hair is a mess, your bandages aren't on tight enough and you're out of your usual clothes! I don't think I've seen you wear something like that since I was six." Izuku says as he leans against Mic.

Touma sighs and looks at himself his disgust. Izuku was right. Usually the red head would be wearing a Ouran High School Host Club or Vampire Knight or...know what to save us some time I'll just say that he is usually always wearing cosplay.

But now he's wearing a...a...a business suit. He hasn't worn a disgusting business suit since he applied for a loan to start his restaurant. Dropping to his knees fully he let out a fake sob.

"Oh god! I'm Shota!" Touma says as he plants his hands onto the ground.

Izuku laughed as Present Mic shook his head with a smile. Smiling softly Izuku looked at Touma and gave him a firm but still gentle glare. "Go home, eat, take a shower, get into your pajamas and take a nice, long nap. Ok? I already found a construction company for you." Izuku says softly.

"R-Really? Oh thank god! Can you give me their info?" Touma asks as he pulls his phone out.

"I'll send you their info but for now I'll tell you the name of the couple who run the company." Izuku says as he leans his forehead against Mic's neck. "It's run and owned by the Uraraka's."

* * *

The day passed and when the night started, the Iida and Bakugou families were told to go home and rest. He was told both families were treated for shock after seeing Izuku pass out. Apparently Izuku had only biten his tounge which caused the blood.

Looking up and around him from his drawings he had done he watched as Endeavor walked in with the pro hero Hawks, Principal Nezu, All Might, Recovery Girl, Eraserhead, Present Mic, Gran Torino and Best Jeanist.

Hawks walked over, took of his coat and unfolded his wings as he stretched. "Alright kid I'm going to be your brand new mentor! I'm going to teach you how to fly, avoid crashing, help you with your calorie intake, teach you how to wash your feathers, how to avoid power lines and/or planes and when is the best time to fly." Hawks says smiling.

"And it appears I will have to keep an eye on you two so you don't misbehave." Endeavor says from the line of pros.

Izuku held his tounge from yelling at Endeavor to leave and never come back. He hated the man more than he hated his own father. Looking back to his drawings he nods. "Ok but my wings only appear when I'm healing somebody so I don't see the point. Besides after I heal someone I pass out almost immediately." Izuku says as he picks up a red color pencil and holds it up to Hawks wings, testing the shade before he used it. "So I don't think I can fly."

"Well that's what we're going to see kid!" Hawks says before a cold shiver went down his spine when Izuku looked at him, eyes turning a dark red.

"Listen to me and listen good. I just lost my mother, my father is gone and a real Endeavor type of dad, my principal is making me move into the dorms that the school made so they could become a boarding school after the villain attacks, I was attacked by the hero killer, nearly killed the hero killer, forced to give all of the credit to Endeavor, I was saved by Stain twice and I don't understand why. So if I don't want to risk breaking my neck while training with a Endeavor fanboy then I think I deserve a say in the matter." Izuku growled. "I am not going to try flying until I know if I can actually keep my wings out without healing!"

By the end of Izuku's little rant Hawks was hiding behind Endeavor with a scared look in his eyes. "Y-Your eye's changed color." He says as he peeks out.

Cocking a brow Izuku pulls out a little mirrior from under his tray and caught a glimpse of red in his eyes before it was gone. "What the...?" He says softly as he touches below his eye.

Shaking his head Izuku rubs his eyes as Jeanist and Mic touched their own eyes and looked at each other with worried eyes. "Please just leave. I'm not in the mood to deal with Endeavor right now." Izuku says in a whisper like voice.

"Deal with me? You shpuld feel honoured that I would take time out of my day and the training of my son to-" Endeavor starts before he's quickly silenced when Izuku tackles him to the ground, hitting his head on the way down.

"Don't you dare call what your doing to Todoroki-kun training." Izuku growls lowly, eyes turning red.

Endeavor was still as he looked up at the boy on top of him. He felt something blooming in his chest that he hadn't felt since his wife burned their youngest. Fear.

"What you are doing is child abuse. You beat your son until he vomits or bleeds all because you want him to be better than All Might. Let me tell you something bucko, Todoroki-kun is already perfect. He deserves to be happy but the last time I saw him smiling was after All Might hugged him at the sports festival. You are the reason he doesn't smile, you're the reason he flinches when somebody big tries to touch him, you're the reason why his mother burned him." Izuku growled as Jeanist and Mic pull Hawks out from under Endeavor.

Tears welled in Izuku's eyes as he remembers when Todoroki told him about his mother. "You're the reason why she's in the hospital! It's all your fault! You don't want to take any of the blame because your head is filled with a disgusting thought that **YOU** deserve to be Number one. How could a man like you ever be the Number one hero? You kept your kids away from each other, you beat your baby boy, you beat your wife, you nearly killed your oldest, you continue to beat your baby boy who shows no emotion because you beat it out of him, your kids fear and hate you. And it's all. Your. Fault." Izuku says as he draws his arm back.

Endeavor couldn't stop the fist in time when it collided with his stomach, causing him to vomit up his noodles from earlier. "When was the last time you ever just held your kids? When was the last time you told them you loved them? When was the last time you held one of their hands? When was the last time you didn't beat them?" He says in a dark whisper as tears fell down Endeavors face. "When was the last time you kissed their forehead? When was the last time you let them crawl into bed with you when they had a nightmare? When was the last time you celebrated their birthdays? When was the last time you acted like a good husband and father?"

He couldn't remember. He couldn't remember anything! Except holding their hands. With Shouto it was when he was a year old and the little baby took his first steps. He loved at how proud his baby boy and other children looked.

Rei was...oh god. After Fuyumi and Toya were born. He hadn't even held her in any other way then to hold her hand through child birth. He...He couldn't remember when he last held the smaller, thinner hand in his or even kissed his wife.

Fuyumi was when she was twelve, before she started to flinch away from his touch and even his voice. He had taken her to go see the penguins at the zoo and she had held his ring finger with a bright smile. That was always the day she stopped saying that she loved him and called him dad.

Toya was shortly after he had first struck Shouto. The boy had a bad fever that day. It had gone beyond 102°F and the boy was going to be taken to a hospital. His turquoise eyes were full of hate as he slapped Endeavor to release his hand. Sometimes his face still tingles when he misses the boy.

Natsuo was the worst. The boy was only nine when Endeavor broke his arm. It was a accident but it still hurt his heart when he saw the fear filled eyes stare at him as the little boy held his broken arm to his chest. The tears hurt the worse. Natsuo had always been a strong boy and never cried but at that moment he stood with tears in his eyes and screamed in Endeavors face before running to one of the maids to be taken to a hospital. The boy had yelled the fateful words that broke his heart completely. _"I HATE YOU ENJI!"_

"Heh. Didn't know that scum like you could cry." Izuku says as he stands and scratches his arm where thin, white scars were littering his arm.

Endeavor touched his face, which was deprived of his usual flames, and brought back two wet fingers. Tears. He was crying. The man curled onto his side and sobbed into his hands. "What have I done? Wh-What have I done?! R-Rei, Sh-Shouto, Fuyumi, T-Toya, Natsuo! I-I'm s-s-so sorry!" He sobbed out.

Izuku huffed as he pulled a towel out of the closet and put it over the vomit. Wetting a washcloth with his water he sat next to Endeavor and gently wiped his eyes and mouth. "Stop crying you bastard. You don't deserve to cry for the sins you committed as if you have been forgiven. You're not allowed to cry until all of your kids and wife can forgive you." He says as he lays Endeavors head on his lap.

The man clung to him as Izuku's nimble fingers stroked his head. The now gentle hand combed it's fingers through the soft, short hair. "Men like you try to change and fail but you are the number 2 hero. I know you will try your hardest and if you don't I will personally kick your butt all the way to the police station." Izuku says as the man sobbed into his lower stomach.

Izuku turned his attention to the shocked Hawks sighed. "Can you give the paper with purple writing to All Might? It's his schedule. He can't overwhelm himself for a little while. Oh and All Might? If you've been in that form all day then you are about to change back in 3, 2, 1.." Izuku says as he points at the big man just as he deflates.

Endeavor looks over with tears in his eyes to see the skeletal man holding his mouth as if he was about to cough but didn't. All Might looked at Midoriya who smiled at him. "You're fully healed. You won't cough up blood anymore, you'll have more time, more stamina and able to - Present Mic-sensei, Aizawa-sensei please stop touching your butts and blushing - able to eat how you used to!" Izuku says smiling.

Not even Cementoss could hold All Might back from hugging Izuku and punching Endeavor in the head.

* * *

Izuku sighed as he squeezed his new cat burger squishy that Gran Torino bought him. The pro's all left little under half an hour ago due to visiting hours being over. A knock on the door startles him but he calms down when he sees a person with a volunteer sticker on their chest. "Hey there! I heard you've had to be in here a for a while. I also heard about your loss. I'm so sorry." The volunteer says as they walk in.

"What's your pronoun?" Izuku asks as the volunteer walks over with a wheelchair.

"H-Huh?" The volunteer asks as they stop in place.

"Sorry. I don't like assuming somebody's gender so I ask what a new person's pronoun is." Izuku says with a smile.

The red head volunteer smiles and gently ruffled Izuku's hair making the boy giggle. "Well thank you for not assuming! I am a woman and I've come to buy you some yummy frozen yogurt from the cafeteria." The volunteer says smiling.

Izuku nods but groans as he rubbed his leg. "A-Are you ok? Are you in pain?" The volunteer asks as she sat next to Izuku.

"N-No. I'm ok. Recovery Girl was able to heal my shoulder, cheek and arm but my stomach and leg still need to be healed." He says softly.

"Oh I'm sorry sugar. Come on now. Lets get you down to the cafeteria." The volunteer says as she gently picked Izuku up and placed him in the wheelchair.

"You're strong!" Izuku says as he squeezes his squishy.

The volunteer chuckles and kisses Izuku's forehead with a bright smile. "Thank you little one! Now can I ask your pronoun?" She asks smiling.

"Yeah! Well um...sometimes I feel like a boy but sometimes I feel like a girl. Do you know what that means?" Izuku asks as he looks up at the volunteer.

"Hm...well that sounds like your gender fluid or Bigender." She says as Izuku looks up at her.

"Oh. Well at least I know it's one of the two! But when I feel like a girl I still want people to use he or him." Izuku says as he grabbed his blanket from off the bed. "I guess it's my preferred pronoun."

"Alright little man!" The red head says smiling. She fixes her sunglasses as she carefully lifts up the leg rest on Midoriya's bad leg.

"O-Oh and thank you for offering the yogurt Miss..?" Izuku starts but realises that he didn't know her name.

"Oh you can just call me big sis!"

* * *

A blonde man slips into a hospital room with a cart undetected. Smiling the man moves his hat up to reveal a large scar straight down his forehead. Walking in front of the cart he pulls out a wall clock walking around the large room he looks around for where the wall clock was but couldn't find it.

Holding it out in front of him he shskes his head before spotting a little alarm clock on the little dresser grinning he quickly puts the wall clock in front of the little clock. A similar clock appears on the messy bed that the man grabs and replaces the other clock.

Looking around he replaces a little magnet on a board with a different one and places little spy cameras around the room while humming the Mission Impossible theme. Climbing onto the bed he places another camera on the ceiling and waves. Jumping down he removes the sheets and pillows with clean linen and leaves some candy the man bought from the gift store next to the clock.

A soft thump draws his attention to the bed and smirked slightly when he saw a green plush bunny gently being placed against the pillows. "Kurogiri you could've just given us that you know. We would've thrown it right at the kid!" The blonde says with a laugh.

"Be quiet Twice. Just hurry up and set everything up. I'll have your favorite cake waiting for you at home." Kurogiri says as he pulls out a mask from his pocket. "I'll give you this in the bathroom so hurry up. You are taking much to long to just be changing the linen."

Twice nods with a grin and a slight facial twitch. Quickly zooming around the room he quickly cleans the television screen with his eyes closed and leaves some DVD's near the TV. Nodding he replaces the hospital slippers with some All Might ones. Rushing into the bathroom he holds his nose and laughs.

"No stink for me captain!" He laughs as he quickly cleans the toilet, ignores the mirror, cleans the shower then quickly walks out.

Pushing his cart to a person collecting bags of non bio-hazardous garbage he drops the replaced items into it he walks to the laundry room and puts the linen in. Quickly walking to the bathroom he takes the mask from Black Mist. Twice wrapped his arms around Kurogiri as tears fell from his eyes behind the mask.

"I know that must've hurt and I'm sorry. You did so well today Jin. I promise you I won't leave you tonight." Kurogiri says as he rubbed the mans back.

"Th-Thank you Kuro." Twice says softly.

* * *

Izuku laughs as Big Sis accuses him of cheating at a game on a tablet. "Nuh uh! Your just really bad at it!" Izuku laughs as Big Sis smiles at him.

"How did you get so good at chess?" Big Sis asks as she moves her pawn.

"Oh my...dad taught me when I was three." Izuku says softly.

"Your father? Was he a good man? Is he going to take care of you now?" Big Sis asks as Izuku takes out her pawn.

"He was nice...sometimes. After I turned four he uh...actually I-I think I want to stop talking now." Izuku says softly.

Big Sis frowns as she looks behind Midoriya frown she quickly excuses herself. Midoriya frowns but is surprised when Present Mic appeared in civilian clothes. He smiles when the man shows him a bag of burgers and fries. "I thought you'd want something yummy for dinner so I brought these! Come on let's go to your room to eat." Mic says with a bright smile. "It's chilly up in here!"

Izuku chuckles as he watches Present Mic shiver comically. The blonde pushed the boy back to his room while talking about anything and everything. Izuku couldn't help but wonder something as they talked though. Where did Big Sis go?


	3. Announcement

Hi! Ok so it's been a while since I updated but it's because of the impending shut down of g+. I had to make a bunch of social medias and learn how to use them so it's taken me a while but now I'm back but not on here. I am trading fanfiction websites. I will be transferring my angel deku story, this story, to my Ao3 that is under the same name as this account. So if you see it on Ao3 it is still me as long as it has the same proflie name.


End file.
